Shiva Uprising
by DarknessAeon
Summary: Shiva finally has had it with the humans. When they tossed her and the others aside for better ones she decides to fight them with everyone else.  In reviews put what summons you want to see fighting the humans. Espers from 12 are with the humans.
1. The Plan

Chapter 1: Plan

Dis: I don't own any rights to FF or there summons.

Shiva had always wondered why there she an every other summons had to be used. She then thought about she never got anything out of it. Maybe she wanted to get some attention or maybe clothes. But no one ever gave the summons anything for healing them or hurting there enemies. Shiva also wished that she could get a day off for once.

As she was walking to her Ice Mansion she saw Ifrit walking around the bar holding a bottle of Gin in his hand. Shiva knew since the day some new guys moved in and where better then them they lost there jobs, so Ifrit went to drinking. Doomtrain tried to help, but Ifrit threw a fit and destroyed the train station. Then Tonberry tried and got sent to the other world for a couple of days.

"Hey, Ifrit!" She called his name.

"WHAT?!" He screamed as he turned to face her.

"Just wanted to say hi." She smiled at him.

"Go away ice bitch!" He yelled at her.

"Hey, don't get mad at me just because the humans don't need us anymore. I think that everyone here is mad and…" Shiva stopped suddenly.

"And what?" He asked.

"I just came up with the best idea ever." She smiled with joy.

"I hate it when you smile like that. It always means trouble for someone." Ifrit muttered.

"I heard that, and it does mean trouble, but not for use." She laughed as she walked away.

"That girl is going to do something someone is not going to like." Ifrit said to himself as he watched her walk away.

Shiva opened the door to the cave of the king of dragons. She could smell burning flesh and smoke. Shiva looked down the stairs and saw that there was a fire at the bottom of them. As she took a step down, she heard someone scream. Shiva jumped when she saw fire come shooting up at her. This fire was not like Ifrit's, because it was Bahamut doing maga flare. She was about to go back when she remembered her plan.

She walked down the rest of the stairs and saw Bahamut staring up at her. Shiva could tell that he was not in the mood to talk to anyone. She then saw that he had a dead human under his claws. Shiva knew that he liked to go hunting for humans when he was not happy. She then saw that there were about ten other dead bodies around him.

"So, let me guess, you were hungry so you went and got someone for every time someone saw you." She chipped.

"NOT FUNNY SHIVA!" His voice boomed throughout the whole cave.

"Well I thought that it was." She muttered.

"SO, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He asked her.

"I have a plan to get back at the humans." Shiva told him.

"GO ONE SMALL ONE!" Bahamut said as he went down to eat the human.

"I think that we should fight back, and show them that we are strong no matter what they say about us." She told him as a frozen tear hit the cave floor.

"SHIVA, PLEASE DON'T CRY." He said trying to cheer her up.

"It's wrong that they just threw us away when they didn't need us!" She yelled.

"I THINK THAT YOU ARE RIGHT." He told her as he lowered his wings.

"So, will you help me?" She asked him.

"YES I WILL MY ICE QUEEN!" He yelled.

"Good, let's get started on this then." She smiled as she turned around to leave.

"SHIVA, YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE ME TO STAND BY YOU!" He informed her as she walked up the stairs.

"Then you are a good friend, my teacher." She told him as she looked back at him.

Shiva then walked out of the cave and saw Siren and Chocobo looking at her. She could tell that they heard her talking to Bahamut and wanted to know why. She then saw that Velfor and Phoenix flying down from the sky.

"Summons of the humans!" She started "Bahamut and I have came up with an idea that you all should know about!"

"What is it?" Ifrit called from the back.

She looked around and saw that more summons where around her. Shiva never thought that she could start something, but with Bahamut behind her she knew she could. She smiled before she started saying what her plan was.


	2. Bahamut Challenge

Chapter 2: Bahamut Challenge

After Shiva finished explain her plan she could tell that the summons might not do it. Shiva saw that her plan was now not going to work. She started to turn away when Ifrit roared. She looked over at him and saw that he was staring right at her. Ifrit then started walking towards her with the look of happiness. He smiled the whole time he walked forwards. Shiva felt the whole place go hot.

"I think this is the best plan ever!" Ifrit roared at the sky.

"Thank you." Shiva replied.

"I thought that no one wanted anything done, but you have proven me wrong Shiva." Ifrit put out his hand as he said that.

"I'm doing it for all the summons." She told him as she took his hand.

When the summons saw this they all started to cheer. Shiva smiled when she heard this and was happy to finally be seen. She looked Ifrit in the eyes and saw that he was not ever going to change his mind of her. Right then Bahamut flew up into the sky and with all his might sent his strongest Maga Flare into the sky. Shiva watched as it went through the barrier that was there to make sure the summons could never leave without being summoned.

As they all watched this, they knew that they were going to go into a battle to the end. Ifrit was happy that someone was going to do something about this. Shiva was happy that the summons were there with her. Siren looked at Shiva and started to cry when she saw that this might be the last battle for all of them. Quezeculto flew into the sky and stop right next to Bahamut and sent a lighting bolt through the barrier. Leviathan slithered over to the lake of summons and looked at his reflection. He never thought he would go to war with the humans.

"SHIVA, THERE IS ONE MORE THNG!" Bahamut screamed down at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"YOU WILL HAVE TO TELL THE HUMANS THAT WE ARE GOING TO WAR WITH THEM!" He roared.

"How will I do that?" She questioned him.

"YOU WILL GO TO THEM!" He told her.

"You mean go to the human world." She shivered when she said that.

"YES!" He yelled

"Who will I tell this to?" She inquired.

"YOU WILL GO SEE A MAN NAMED CLOUD!" He informed her.

"This is another one of his challenges." Shiva said as she looked at Ifrit.

"It may be." He laughed.

"Well, I better go get ready. I get to go visit the humans." She chipped.

Shiva then walked off towards her house. As she walked she heard the summons talking about how this might be the worst thing that they ever were going to do. Shiva knew that no matter what she was going to fight for the rights of the summons. Even if that meant that she would be killed in the process. Shiva looked behind her to see that everyone was watching as she walked away.

Shiva opened the door to her house and saw that it was still ice looking. She always wanted to redecorate, but she never had the time. Shiva walked over to where her room was and looked in it. She thought about how hard it was going to be to walk through the world of humans. Shiva at that moment heard someone knock on her door. She walked over to her door and opened. When she did she saw that it was Odin on the other side.

"Hello Odin, how may I help you?" Shiva asked him with a smile.

"I wanted to ask if you were really going to do this." Odin said as he looked at her.

"You mean start a war with the humans because they treat us like hell." She said looking right into his eyes.

"Yes." He told her as he stepped into her house.

"Well make yourself at home." Shiva muttered as she shut the door.

Odin walked over to her ice couch and sat down. He was way too big for it, but Shiva kept her mouth shut about. Shiva walked into the kitchen a poured each of them a nice cup of water. Odin looked up when Shiva sat the water down on the table.

"No coffee?" He asked her.

"It's to hot and it might melt me." She laughed.

"I came to tell you I want to escort you through the world of humans. That is if you will accept my offer?" He asked her if he could help.

"Odin, I will accept your offer and thank you." And with that Shiva got up and grabbed a small bag off of the table next to the couch.

That night Shiva and Odin set off to the world of humans. Shiva was sitting on the back of Odin's horse. Odin was in front of her holding her spear. All of the other summons watched as they took off. Ifrit was smiling as he thought about how much Shiva was going to do for her friends. Shiva looked back at them before she left the world of summons. She gave them a wave as she left the place. Bahamut smiled as he thought about fighting those who tossed him aside for something new.


	3. Home Before I Melt

Chapter 3: Home Before I Melt

Shiva had never really seen what the human world was like. She thought that it's was huge when she saw all of the buildings. Her first thought was how was she going to find Cloud in a place like this, but then she found her answer. There was a map on the wall next to the entrance. On the map Shiva saw that there was a place called Cloud's Fun Investigation Co. She thought that was a strange name, but she went in the way it was.

As Shiva walked towards the building that the Company was in people gave her strange looks. She opened the door, which froze once she touched it. Shiva felt like she was out of place when she walked into the room. She saw that there was a young ninja looking girl sitting at a desk reading a paper. As Shiva walked by her she saw that the girl's mouth dropped when she saw Shiva. Shiva gave her a smile and saw a name tag on her desk.

"Hello…Yuffie, I'm here to see Cloud." Shiva told the bewildered ninja.

"He's in a meeting with someone right now ma'am." Yuffie told her.

"Well that's okay. I got all the time in the world, so, I'll just sit down over there." Shiva winked and walked away

Shiva sat down in a chair and began to wonder if it was a good idea to start this war. Her thoughts said 'Fuck the humans, just kill them all'. Well her heart said 'Believe in what you feel is right'. Shiva had little time to fully decide because Cloud walked right up to her. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with black jeans, and a white shirt.

"May I help you Shiva?" He asked without looked scared.

"Yes, I'm here to tell you something important." Shiva told him as she stood up.

"And that would be what?" He questioned her.

"That would be," Shiva thought about what would happen if she started the war, but she knew it was right in a least a little sense "that the summons had determined to go to war with the humans."

"WHAT!" Was all that could be heard from Yuffie after Shiva said what she came here to say.

Shiva was walking out of the office when someone grabbed her cold blue arm "Don't do this. Many will die from both sides." A voice told Shiva. Shiva turned to see who it was, but no one was there.

Shiva thought about what the voice said, and understood what it meant. This war was going to cause much death and suffering, but Shiva wanted that for the humans after them saying that they got better guardians. Shiva remembered how all the summons, even the Magus Sisters were pissed about it. Cindy threw a fit and nearly killed Sandy, but Mindy was there to stop that from happening.

Shiva was now walking down the street when she saw Odin waiting for her. He had said that no matter what was to happen he would stay by her. Odin may still be important to the humans, but he rather stick with Shiva because of there friendship. Shiva honoured Odin for being so supportive of her, but Shiva felt in her heart that something bad was going to happen to her and the summons.

"Are you ready to go?!" Odin yelled from were he was standing.

"Ya, but I want to ask you something first." Shiva told him as she walked up to the horse.

"What is it Shiva?" He asked her in such a sweet way that made Shiva hate everything.

"Is this a good idea?" Shiva asked so unexpectedly that Odin was taken off guard.

"…You mean the war. Yes it is a good idea, because these humans did so much bad things to the summons that they deserve this." Odin explained as he grabbed her arm to make her look at him.

A tear was falling down her face as she saw the look on Odin's face. "I don't want to be alone, and I'm scared that some of my friends will die in this battle." Shiva cried as she hugged Odin.

"I will protect you during this no matter what happens I'll be there for you." He whispered into her ear.

"Odin, you have always been my favorite person, and I'm glad I have you here with me." She said as tears now came without stopping.

"Let's go tell the loud Lord what going to happen." He joked trying to cheer her up.

"Ha, that is what I was thinking to, but Odin please don't leave me no matter what." She told him as she laughed.

Odin got on the horse behind her and looked back at the city. He could tell that soon there was going to be a battle like no one has ever seen. Shiva was still feeling like even with Odin with her something horrible was going to happen no matter what.


	4. No Good Thoughts

Chapter 4: No Good Thoughts

Cloud was trying to figure out if what the summon of Ice had told him was true. He started towards his office when he saw that Yuffie was on the internet. Cloud had told her before that no matter how hard she tried, she won't find someone selling all there matria for cheap.

"YUFFIE!" He yelled at her.

"I'm not looking for matria's Cloud." Yuffie said as she looked up at him

"Then what are you looking for?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"I'm looking for a reason why the summons want to kill us, but there is nothing." Yuffie lowered her head and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there is a very good reason for this." Cloud said as he walked into his office.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled from behind his desk "Who was that out there?"

"It was Shiva." He said as he sat down on his couch.

"You mean the summon Shiva." Tifa said surprised at what she just heard.

"Ya, and she said that the summons are starting a war with us humans." Cloud told her as he lay on the couch.

"So, you're saying that we have to get ready for a war?" Tifa asked has she sat down beside him.

"Ya, and that we might have to fight a huge battle." He whispered.

Shiva was watching the summons get ready. No matter what she thought, she still felt like someone close to her was going to die in this battle. Shiva had never thought about what would happen if she lost one of her companies in battle. The only time this ever happened was when Odin was cut in half by some asshole, but he came back from the dead somehow.

As Shiva thought about this someone came up behind her. When she looked behind her she saw Jojimbo standing behind her. He was looking down at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Shiva, I don't think that you are all with this." Jojimbo said as he sat down beside her.

"I have this feeling like something really bad is going to happen during this war." Shiva explained her feelings to him.

"Hey, you know no matter what going to happen, you gave us hope." Was the last thing he said before he walked away.

"What if it is someone dieing, then is it good?" She asked herself.

Shiva had thinking was about this until Ifrit came up behind her. He was holding a flaming axe in his hand. Shiva was looking up at him and saw that he was smiling.

"I heard that you were worried about the war." Ifrit said with a smile.

"Just a little bit." Shiva told him.

"What are you worried about?" He asked her.

"I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to someone or something." She told him what she was feeling.

"So what, you think one of us is going to die, or that this place will be destroyed." He rudely said to her.

"No, it…never mind!" She yelled as she walked away from him.

Shiva walked towards the place where she could feel the happiest. She walked all the way to the Lake of Ice Dust. This place was where her heart felt the most joy. Shiva down on the ground and thought about everything.

She knew that even if this war happened she still could come here. Shiva felt something that she could even understand herself. This feeling was that of love for her friends, and also love for something else. She then looked to see that one of the only things good that might come from this war was looking at her.


	5. One Loss

Chapter 5: One Loss

The thing that Shiva saw was a sphere that showed all the summons. In it is a part which she always cried at and that is Bahamut playing with his two older brothers when they were little. Zero the oldest was trying to teach Bahamut Mega Flare, but everytime he tried he messed up. Before it cut off it shows Bahamut blow his other brother Neo away with some gas. Shiva remembered the day that Zero passed away from old age and the last thing he said to the other summons before turning to stone. That was one of the days that everyone felt pain.

"Shiva, are you watching the sphere of Summons again?" Someone asked behind her.

"Hello Mindy, and yes I am," Shiva said as she turned to look towards the bee of the Magus Sisters.

"I remember the first time that we were called into battle and the day that we were 'killed'," Mindy said as she walked over to the spot next to Shiva.

"Mindy, the war is going to start soon, yet I'm afaird that there will be many losses on both ends. I want to know if that is normal?"

"I say it is, but others would say that your getting cold feet...no pun intended there about you element."

Shiva laughed for the first time in days after Mindy had said that. Mindy smiled at the thought that she was helping out a frind in need of help. Both of the girls started laughing for about ten minutes before they realized that they should get back to the others. As they walked back Shiva felt that maybe it was time to show the humans what they deserved.

A week had gone by since a message was sent to Yuna telling her the day that her and an army of people should go to the Calm Lands to fight the Aeons. The day had come and the army Yuna had gathered was waiting calmly for what they thought would be the dark aeons coming to destroy Spria. Rikku was shaking as she thought of what might happen on this dark cold day, and before she could even do anything the ground started to shake.

"It is time!" Yuna yelled holding tightly onto her handguns.

All of the people that were here to fight got into fight postions as black hole appeared out of nowhere. Yuna and Rikku both backed up a bit when a gaint chain came through the hole. Tidus and Wakka both ran over to the two girls and notice that the time had finally come for the battle. The chain made a circle around all of the people and then pulled them all into the hole.

When Rikku finally opened her eyes she saw that she was standing in a huge field with about what looked to be about a couple hundred thousand other people. She saw a little kid in a blue robe and yellow hat talking to a rat person. She then saw a man with really spicky blonde hair wlaking with a girl with long black hair with black gloves on both hands. Rikku was about to start looking around when everything all of a sudden got really cold.

"LOOK!" Someone in the huge crowd yelled as he pointed in the direction of something that caught his eye.

Everyone that was there turned and looked at what he was staring at to see a huge wall rising out of the ground. To their suprise Shiva and some other summons were standing on it as other ones flew around it or walked near it. Shiva was standing there looking down at the people who tossed her and her friends aways. She just smiled and thought about how much she was going to hate yet love this at the same time.

"Humans! My name as you all should know is Shiva, and I am one of the summons, espers (FF 6), and aeons that you all haved tossed to the side. You summoned something that was better and treated the rest of us like shit, and then you summon these new beast that you called cool. I have started this war because of that and also because one time we were even sacerficed for your own selfish needs. Yuna, you should know what I'm talking about," Yuna looked away from the place Shiva was standing and looked at Tidus, "you all even thought that we would always want to help you, but in truth we have somethimes felt like we were b eing used just so you could get by!" Shiva yelled the last bit before making a ice chain ax appeare.

Airships rised into the air and started flying towards the summons. Neo Bahamut rised into the air with all of the other flying summons in respons to this. Bahamut stayed on the ground with Shiva as the ground troops ran towards them. Shiva watched as the flying summons took out three airships and felt she knew something bad was about to happen. That is when she saw that a airship flew near Neo and started firing bullete after bullete at him. He tried to fight it off, but he had no way of destroying it as it kept firing.

Bahamut cried out for his brother as he watched in terror as his brother started to die. There was no time for anyone else to help Neo as he started falling towards the ground in his final moment. Bahamut looked towards the humans and glared at them. He opened his mouth and did Mega Flare at a group coming towards him. Everyone in the group was killed and then he flew at the airship with all his might.

Shiva started to cry at the death of Neo, but she knew he would want her to keep fighting so she turned around and whipped her ax at a soilder running towards her. She cut him down and moved onto the next guy who was shooting her with a gun. She was about to cut him down when he ran off. Shiva turned just in time to see Wakka running at her throwing his blitzball at her. She dodged it and cast Dimond Dust on him. Wakka had no chance at suriviving the attack.


End file.
